Blood Sigil is Bad Mojo
by EylonGryffindor
Summary: A typical Winchester/Singer family reunion at Bobby's house in 1995. But nothing ever goes normal for them hunters when a girl comes tumbling out of Bobby's living room closet. (Bobby, John, Mary's spirit attached with John, teenage Dean, preteen Sam and unknown girl.) Read to find out what happens. M for language.


**Greetings my dear readers and fellow writers. This is my new Supernatural story based on the blood sigil that was introduced by Henry Winchester. I plan to continue if the story gets more reviews. Basically I will know if you guys are enjoying it or ignoring it. I will update when I'm free which I always am. Enjoy. **

**Singer's Garage, 1995**

Bobby takes a long swig of his beer. He looks over to John. Bobby, "So how long do ya intend?" John looks over to the older man in confusion. John, "Intend what?" He asks just as his wife's sprits walks over to them. Mary taking hold of John's hand, "He means how long do ya intend to keep wearing the ring and not burn it."

John gripping the cold hand of his wife, "You mean get rid of my wife?" He asks accusingly to Bobby whom stays silent. John, "Forget it Singer! I lost her once and I'm not gonna make the same mistake again." Mary pats her husband's hand in comfort. Dean and Sam look up from their reading to see the adults.

Bobby, "It's only time till another hunter strolls in to finish the job. No offence ma'am." He lifts up hid baseball cap towards Mary. Mary smiles, "None taken sweetheart." John, "Well they're gonna have to get through me first." Dean, "And me!" Sam smiles and nods his agreement with his brother. Bobby rolls his eyes, "Frigging Winchesters!

Suddenly there's a loud scrapping noise being heard and it was getting louder and louder. The noise was coming directly from Bobby's living room closet. Rumsfeld being the wimpy dog run and hid behind John and started barking out loud. Before anyone could register what was gonna happen the door bursts open and something came out tumbling.

A rather someone, a girl with a bleeding hand. Immediately the hunters flew into action grabbing their sliver knifes and rock salt filled shotguns and pointing it towards the unidentified girl. The girl not even caring about anything scrambled up and shut the closet door with a loud thud.

Bobby who was still in shock, "Who the hell are you? How the hell did you come outta there?" The girl spins around to see a whole lot of unknown faces. Except one. Girl looking directly at Bobby, "Pappy?" Bobby, "What?" The girl muttered low curses and started drawing a symbol on the closet door using blood from her wounded hand.

Then finally the girl slammed her bloody hand on the symbol causing it to glow in an orange fire and a loud growl was the only last thing heard from behind the door. The room was full of tension with very much silence. The girl took in a deep breath and turned around with a hand gun pointing straight at Bobby's face.

John, "I'm gonna tell you once, drop the gun and tell us what the hell you are." Girl fixing her eyes straight at Bobby, "I should be asking you that. Who the hell are you and why the hell are you doing this?" Glaring at Bobby. Bobby, "FOR GODS SAKE! You just came outta my damn closet so I suggest you start talking you little idjit!"

Girl, "Idjit?" She gives out a breathless laugh and continues, "Looking like Bobby Singer is bad enough but talking like him? You think I'm gonna fall for your shitty tricks? Think again you little bitch!" Bobby and John exchanges looks. Bobby, "Who are you and how do ya know me?" Girl, "I don't know what the hell you are but I'm gonna kill you for disrespecting the real Bobby Singer!"

Mary, "Sam, Dean get behind me." The girl looks over to see a ghost. Girl, "You're shitting me right? A frigging ghost? In Bobby's house?" She looks over to John, Dean and Sam, "Acting like a hunter to lure in other hunters?" She looks back to Bobby accusingly, "What the hell is your call huh? Demon? Angel? Leviathan? Reaper? Shapeshifter? Doppelganger? Ghoul? What the hell are you?"

Bobby lowers his gun looking at her, "You're a hunter." Girl, "Damn straight I am!" Bobby, "And you know me?" Girl, "I knew Bobby." Bobby takes out his sliver knife, "I don't know what the hell is going on but if I was any of those you mentioned would I do this?" In front of everyone Bobby sliced his forearm and showed his dripping red blood.

The girls face changes. She reaches down her boots and pulls out a small vial and flips it over to Bobby. Water runs down his face and gets soaked in his beard. "Ain't a demon either." Everyone lowers their gun, this kid was a hunter. Girl, "Pappy?"

**Hope you guys enjoyed it. Do ask questions and post your amazing reviews about this chapter. Complains will be received but not acknowledge because I know my story is too cool for haters. Thank you. **


End file.
